Walls of the Mind
by gaudy
Summary: UC- You have to read it to find out. 1/1 Complete


Title: Walls of the Mind  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: life_mistery@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters.   
Rating: Pg-13  
Category: UC  
Summary: Just read it. It takes place EOTW.  
Author's Note: I want to thank Polarist and Love Roswell for correcting the fic. Polarist also helped me with the title.   
Feedback: Is always appreciated.  
  
Walls of the Mind  
  
The room was white, from the walls to the lights and a lonely figure sat in the middle of the room rocking herself on her rocking chair. She was staring at the wall in front of her, but in her mind she really wasn't seeing it. The walls around her didn't exist. The room wasn't her imprisonment--it was her mind. She was forever trapped in her walls of her mind.  
  
****  
  
She was under the stars, smelling the fresh air. A cozy warm blanket wrapped around her as she waited for her lover to come to her. She was distracted by the sounds of the crickets, the only thing that could be heard at such an hour of the night. They were the only ones that knew her secret of who nightly visited her. She wasn't a naïve girl anymore she was a woman waiting for the love of her life to come to her and warm her in the night instead of a worn and used blanket.   
  
///"Hey, how are you?"///   
  
She could feel herself getting restless, she couldn't wait anymore, an entire day of pretending, and of neglecting each other had her anxious and feeling like it was her first time for everything. She was getting tired, her eyelashes were closing, but she heard a sound and immediately became awake and all tiredness left her, and she was fully energized. She studied his form and her heart swelled. She opened her arms, urging him to come and reside in her embrace, and he willingly did. Soon she was on his lap, just resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
///"We just want you to know that we are here for you."///   
  
They held a moment of silence so they could forever inscribed in their memory. After a while soothing words began to make their way out of their mouths, each knowing the other needed to hear it. They needed the reassurance that everything would be alright, the comfort of being in each other's arms. Nothing but them existed, that was their moment, theirs to cherish and share.  
  
///"We are moving out of Roswell."///   
  
He would run his hand up and down her back, dropping a few kisses on her forehead, while she traced his chest with her finger, once in a while letting out a sigh of content.   
  
///"I just wanted to tell you."///  
  
She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes, and she simply said, "I love you." She didn't expect anything in return.   
  
///"We'll be coming to visit you in the weekends as often as we can."///   
  
He nodded and instead of answering he kissed her until she was breathless.  
  
///"Michael and I are finally getting married."///  
  
Happy and delighted, she wrapped him in a hug, wishing they could merge and be a part of one another, in a way that no one could ever separate them.   
  
///"I wish you would be here with me, so we could celebrate."///  
  
He returned her hug, and blew air into her ear, licking and kissing, occasionally, and as happy as she was the words he whispered made her think she would burst from happiness. "I love you too. I'm sorry I took so long to say it."  
  
///"Michael is here with me. So I can't give you too many details."///  
  
This time she was the one that began to kiss him, first on his forehead, then on his cheeks, she continued to drop kisses on his face until she finally kissed his mouth. The blanket around them was forgotten as they discarded each other's clothes.   
  
///"Why can't you turn back to your usual self?"///   
  
She didn't know when they reached the bed; all she knew was just how wonderful it had been. She loved the way he treated her. He treated her with a gentleness she didn't know he had, but not like she was a fragile glass that would break at the tiniest pressure. He knew her limitations and he would bring out the best in her. He didn't hold back, he was simply himself, and that helped her be herself. There were no secrets between them. They knew each other's weaknesses, and strengths.   
  
///"We need to leave now, but I'll be back soon.///  
  
She laid beside him, side ways, sustaining herself with her arm, looking at his sleeping form; she would let her gaze go from his feet and upward until she reached his face. She stared at him until she knew every line in his body. She felt his breathing change and she looked at his face again, where she met his wide eyes. "I love you, she said again, knowing she would never be tired of saying it. He simply whispered back, "I love you too."   
  
///"You just concentrate on getting better."///  
  
She widely smiled and was about to answer, but she heard a voice.  
  
///"We need to be going. I just hope Liz was able to know we were and will be here for her. If anything happens or changes will you please call me or Michael?"  
  
"Yes, Miss DeLuca."///  
  
She shook her head and turned her attention back to the man beside her. He was still smiling at her. She approached him in an attempt to kiss him, but he disappeared along with the room and everything that was around her, and she was left staring at a white bright wall.   
  
She saw a movement of a few people leaving the room, but she couldn't react to it.  
  
"Bye." The same voice said, but like always it felt like it was coming from far away.   
  
A woman in white clothes approached her. "They left already. Lets go to the window so you can say bye to them, and then its time for your medication."  
  
The nurse led her to the window, and she looked out, and that's when she saw him. She wanted to scream his name out loud, but her anger against him wouldn't let her. She put her hand on the glass window and like a mantra she repeated his name in her mind. 'Michael. Michael. Michael.'  
  
Michael opened the door of the car for Maria, but she didn't get in, he looked at her, curious as to what she was staring at and he followed her gaze, and he couldn't help but stare too at the figure behind the window. For a moment when their eyes met, he could have sworn he saw a trace of the person she used to be. When he looked back at her she had the same hateful look in her eyes, but this time her eyes where glaring at Maria, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly but when he looked up she was gone. "Let's go already."  
  
Maria reluctantly got inside the car. "Why do you think she has so much hate in her eyes? What could have possible driven her to this, Michael?"  
  
"I don't know," Michael answered as they passed the sign that said, "Welcome to Roswell Asylum"  
  
He glared at the sign when he saw it in the rearview mirror. He thought about Maria's question and a thought ran through his mind. 'All I know is that it's my fault-our fault.'  
  
The nurse had taken her away from the window and gave her her medication.   
  
"You know he is an alien, and I love him to the point where I hate him. He betrayed me," she said it so softly the nurse thought she was imagining it.  
  
The end!  



End file.
